


Stolen

by mayazero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (though honestly isn't this already considered harem????), Alternate Universe - Magic, Arabian Nights-esque!AU, Dessert!AU, M/M, Multi, Otabek as the filling of the undercut sandwitch, Victuuri and Sara appear near the ending, YOI Shit Bang 2017, absolutely done with this shit!Yuri and JJ, also not in reverse, as they are detrimental to Otabek's real identity, but they're vital to the story????, clueless!Otabek, frustrated!Yuri and JJ, frustrating!Otabek, get it????, godly handsome!Otabek, kinda stockholm syndrome but in reverse, mentions of harem, mysterious identity!Otabek, not-really-kidnapping kidnapping, tagging is hard, thieves!Yuri and JJ, why is tagging hard?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: The bastard growled, pacing back and forth in front of him. “Look, I know I’m always one for trying out new things and such, and I did suggest we try branching out to other things, but I meant that separately – as individuals! I did not meant that as an invitation for you to start kidnapping!”Those words completely snapped the cool Yuri had been desperate to keep.“This was not kidnapping, you brainless moron! How can it be kidnapping when the man had willingly went with me? Do you see him currently struggling and demanding us to return him? Fuck no,” Yuri growled back, jumping up from his seat to stand in front of his fellow thief, blocking JJ’s way.----or an Arabian Nights-esque!AU in where both Yuri and JJ are a pair of thieves who wish to retire already and their last stint was supposed to be the most prized jewel in the whole Kingdom of Zed before they’ll (finally!) go their separate ways. Too bad Yuri fucked up and instead managed to steal a real, breathing human.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YOI Shit Bang 2017!!!
> 
> My unending thanks to my artist, copperwings, who has been such a dear and vary patient with me this whole time. You guys should go check out her works! They're as awesome as she it hahaha. Feel free to give her love at her tumblr [here ](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Feel free to bother me on[ tumblr](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/) too haha!

It had been on a beautiful night when the whole castle of the Kingdom of Zed erupted into chaos.

“Curses! Don’t let him get too far inside the castle!” A guard spoke with authority as he dispatched another troop of guards after the intruder. The said intruder only smirked as he watched with sadistic pleasure how all of the country’s known ruthless guards run around like flies looking for garbage in futile.

Really, how could the King think all these pathetic pests can capture him – him, the almighty Yuri Plistesky, the other half of the pair of the best Jewel thieves in the whole country of Zed? He was deeply insulted.

Yuri smirked one more time as he left his hiding place behind the heavy drapes hanging from the huge castle windows. He gave them a good look, caressing the cloth. The thief made a mental note to get back at the drapes if he has enough time (it would look absolutely gorgeous hanging on his room’s balconied window,) but for now priority came first – to steal the most prized jewel of the country.

A jewel that was said to be able to grant what your heart truly desired. And Yuri can’t wait for the jewel to grant his long time dream–

– To finally get away from that moronic JJ.

Yuri had honestly even forgotten just what exactly had made him agree all those years ago to form a pair with JJ – the both of them absolutely hated each other’s guts! Ever since they started this whole “business”, they’ve done nothing but argue and argue and argue. (un)Fortunately enough, as much as they hated each other and never agreed on anything that didn’t concern their job, on the field they complement each other perfectly; JJ’s exceptional information gathering skills helping Yuri infiltrate their targets’ houses much better than when he had done it alone.

Though honestly, that just made things even more frustrating.

He dashed silently along the castle hallway and towards the treasure room, to where the jewel was hidden.

According to JJ (who had already done his part by memorizing every crook and cranny of the palace, and even the night guards rotating schedule when he had infiltrated the castle as a gardener a month ago – leaving the actual infiltrating and stealing to Yuri), the treasure room was the only room that had a golden knob to its door, and it shouldn’t be hard to find it because it glinted off into the moon light. And to Yuri’s luck, the moon was glowing brightly above the sky, its light seeping inside the castle and the thief was really glad the guards were idiots or they would have already found him.

A spark of yellowish light caught his eyes and he mentally cheered as he stared at a door intricately painted with looping swirls and desert flowers. Guess the drapes better ready itself because Yuri was definitely coming back for it. This night was proving to be getting better and better and Yuri can’t help the growing excitement inside him.

Yuri and JJ had already planned everything perfectly after they pull this grand heist off; after he gets the Jewel (also the drapes, his mind reminded him,) and successfully managed to sell it (the curator of the black market was already looking forward to their catch, stating there were already a lot of buyers), he and JJ would split the earnings in half and would each go their separate ways hoping to never cross paths again. Yuri has no idea where exactly his partner plans to spend the rest of his retirement and honestly, he doesn’t care. All he knows was that he’s definitely getting far, far away from this country. Maybe somewhere on the North? Sure the weather and temperature would be much, much lower than Zed but Yuri had always been able to handle the cold so it wouldn’t be much of a problem.

Well, for whatever or wherever he would decide, he was already looking forward to it – could already practically _see_ everything fall in place and he can’t wait for it to-

“What are you doing here?” A deep voice intercepted his thoughts. Yuri abruptly stopped in his tracks, gaping in horrified shock at the short man currently standing beside the treasure room’s majestically gold painted doors. The man frowned at him and furrowed his dark eyes in confusion.

Oh no, oh no _nono!_ This was supposed to be the night when all of Yuri’s dreams would come true and this – _this_ – damned dream wrecker dared to destroy all of that! He needs to die!

… Too bad, despite being known as ruthless thieves, Yuri and JJ had always hated unnecessary bloodshed and had made a pact to never kill anyone unless there was absolutely no other choice. Most especially for a stupid reason such as this. Call them cowards and such but it certainly made them avoid a lot of unnecessary conflicts.

(Though honestly the real reason had been because they both feel queasy at the sight of blood.)

“Uhh, pardon me?” the guy asked again and Yuri only blinked at him. Now that he had taken a good look at his nightmare, he was stunned rooted to his place.

The guy was wearing what must have been the finest of all silks. His turban had a lot of different jewels hung about – even some that Yuri had only drooled upon pictures and descriptions from other people. And don’t get Yuri started on the man’s sandals; he was wearing snake-skin leather sandals that Yuri immediately recognized as custom made, and from a designer that Yuri only imagined to wear from his dreams. (The designer’s animal prints were to _die for_. And Yuri has been biding his time at finally getting his own pair.)

The guy standing in front of him was someone he had always desired to be and Yuri suddenly was struck with the huge surge of wanting to steal this guy – no matter how absurd that sounds. Yuri’s natural instincts were literally screaming at him to fuck the Jewel and everything else and instead just grab this man and run into the night.

And his God given instincts had never been wrong before.

“I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t really be here. Only the Royal Family and a selected few can enter this wing.” Yuri stared back to the man’s deep chocolate eyes that were sparkling with worry, though the other’s bland expression never shifted. The moonlight decided to be a bitch at that time and shined its light to the man, illuminating him clearly and making the hanged jewels on his turban sparkle in a hypnotic way to Yuri.

From a far, the sound of the guards stomping and shouting was heard and Yuri cursed loudly. Well, that had been fast. Looks like they have already figured out where he is.

He took back whatever he said about those pesky flies earlier. Maybe the title that had been bestowed to them wasn’t completely baseless…

“Ah! You must be a guard. Were you sent to look after me?” The man spoke again and curiously stared at him. The thief’s mind was in a serious mess; the guards were already catching up to him and he could already see a few of them running towards him and on the other hand, the only thing standing between him and his dream was a person emitting cluelessness and naivety that both disgusts and enamors Yuri. It doesn’t really help that his nightmare’s eyes were a deep hypnotizing chocolate browns that the thief found himself lost within it.

So with what must have been the stupidest decision in his life, just before the guards could grab him, Yuri grasped the man’s arm and pulled him towards him, jumping out of the large window behind them and letting the darkness swallow the both of them.

JJ was going to fucking kill him.

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” the man asked. The two of them were currently running along the back alleys of the city, trying to run from the group of guards that managed to follow their trail.

To his luck and glee, his prisoner hadn’t made much of a fuss despite having been somewhat kidnapped. He also didn’t make any attempts on running away so Yuri decided to not tie him up and just held tightly on his wrists, dragging him along as Yuri made twists and turns to confuse their pursuers and lose them.

“Run now, talk later.” He instead answered as he made another sharp turn to the left and ducked behind a food stall, grabbing the man down with him and covered his mouth with his hand. Only the sound of their labored breathing was heard as they both waited for the group of guards to pass through them.

When the sound of stomping feet disappeared, Yuri motioned for the other man to stay crouched as he peered towards the streets. A few moments passed with nothing else following, Yuri decided it was now safe to head back out and finally move towards the house he and JJ occupy.

“Come on,” He whispered to the dark haired man, pulling the other on his feet. “No use at risking in returning you. Please do continue keeping silent until I say you could talk again.”

The man silently let himself be dragged again.

* * *

 

Yuri had never taken this long to finish a mission, no matter how high the difficulty was.

JJ restlessly walked around in his and Yuri’s sparse living room, thumb raised to his lips and chewing on the skin under his nail, glancing repeatedly at the large hourglass innocently sitting at the lone wooden table shifting sand to the bottom, and at the back door, where Yuri usually entered during covert missions.

He had already turned the hourglass for the second time now, and all the sand was almost at the bottom. Yuri always returned before the sands of the second turn settled at the bottom.

What if something went wrong? The thought suddenly flitted through JJ’s mind, making him stop abruptly from pacing. What if Yuri had been caught? His partner _was_ dealing with the whole country’s – possibly even the whole world’s – best guards. They weren’t like the amateur and lazy ones the nobility and other high profiled people they stole from usually employ.

A sudden heavy weight settled over the bottom of JJ’s stomach, resounding with the last pieces of sand to settle at the bottom of the hourglass. It was time to flip it over again.

Yuri still hadn’t returned.

“Oh, for the love of money,” He hissed under his breath as he stomped towards the kitchen where the house’s back door was located, not really having any plan (that’s Yuri’s forte) but desperate enough to get his partner out of any mess he had gotten himself into.

After all, there might not be any love lost between them, but ultimately, until their separation had been made final, they are responsible for each other. Besides, his future also depended on this.

As his hand made contact with the brass door knob, he narrowly managed to dodge the door as it violently swung in ward, making JJ hurriedly step backwards as someone entered the domain.

“In here,” the unmistakable high pitched voice of his partner broke the stillness in the air.

JJ have never been more relieved to hear Yuri’s voice in his entire life.

He cleared his throat to catch the attention of his partner and gave the blond man his biggest grin. “What took you so…” the smile slipped from his lips as his eyes landed on the figure that shadowed Yuri. “… long.”

Silence hung over the air – with JJ stupidly rapidly blinking at Yuri’s companion, Yuri himself fidgety glancing back at his guest and partner, _no jewel held in hands or bulging at the pockets_ , and the unknown man in question himself roaming his gaze at his surroundings, taking everything he could see in, stoic expression never wavering.

When those dark hypnotizing eyes landed on his, JJ snapped out of his stupor.

“Yuri,” the said man twitched at the sound of his name, releasing a breathy huff. If this had been a normal setting, JJ would have basked at the fact that for the first time in forever, Yuri was _nervous_ at confronting _JJ_. It usually went the other way around, as the blond was just too unpredictable – and sometimes not in a good way. Although, JJ had been very careful to make sure the blond would never find out about it. Wouldn’t been good to give the feisty man more ammunition against him.

Just his luck Yuri was usually not so subtle. And wears his emotions so freely it honestly made JJ a little envious.

“The living room, now.” He stated, eyes never leaving the intruder’s form. Yuri began protesting, but when JJ briefly flicked his gaze from the blond’s companion to the blond himself, Yuri cut off his protests as he angrily huffed and stormed away from the kitchen, leaving JJ and the intruder.

The man only continued to silently stare at him.

For some reason, that unnerved JJ, and he was quick to follow his partner out of their kitchen, senses ringing on high alert as he felt those deep pools of browns following his back.

* * *

 

Yuri was right when he expected JJ to be angry enough to want to murder him. The bastard was absolutely _livid_.

“Plisetsky, _what the hell?”_ the other had hurriedly hissed once they were out of hearing from the man Yuri brought. “Who is that man and _what_ is he doing here?”

“I brought him here, Leroy” Yuri snapped back, slumping over one of their single seater sofa chair and glaring defiantly. So he might probably be a little – miniscule like – wary of JJ right now. After all, no matter how you look at it, for the first time since this all started, Yuri was at the fault. He had fucked up big time there honestly was no easy – if ever there was any – way out.

As if the fact that he hadn’t successfully acquired the Jewel wasn’t bad enough.

How the fuck was he going to explain this mess?

The bastard growled, pacing back and forth in front of him. “Look, I know I’m always one for trying out new things and such, and I _did_ suggest we try branching out to other things, but I meant that separately – as individuals! I did not meant that as an invitation for you to start kidnapping!”

Those words completely snapped the cool Yuri had been desperate to keep.

“This was not kidnapping, you brainless moron! How can it be kidnapping when the man had willingly went with me? Do you see him currently struggling and demanding us to return him? Fuck _no_ ,” Yuri growled back, jumping up from his seat to stand in front of his fellow thief, blocking JJ’s way.

“How can it not be kidnapping when, whether it was his will or not, you still took him away and brought here without any formal consent!” JJ snapped back.

“Oh, so stealing isn’t considered kidnapping? Last I checked, it completely fitted your description of ‘Kidnapping.’” Yuri sarcastically hissed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring hard at his partner.

JJ let out a frustrated hiss as he raked his finger over his hair. “That’s different! We weren’t taking _real, breathing human beings._ Besides,” the other growled, glaring darkly at Yuri, “to make matters worse, you hadn’t been able to steal the jewel.”

Yuri was about to defend himself when a loud crash from the direction of the kitchen interrupted their argument. Both of them shared a panicked glance as they sprinted towards the kitchen, hearts pounding in anticipation for anything worst.

They found the man staring quizzically at the fire pit, a pot filled with water and unsliced and unpeeled various vegetables and fruits spilled over at the ground. Those dark eyes flitted at them.

“I was hungry,” the man said, staring down pitifully at the spilled food.

For some reason, both Yuri’s and JJ’s heart went to him (though they weren’t aware of it.)

Yuri sighed as he grabbed the lint and moved to start a fire, distinctly aware that JJ was currently motioning the man over to a chair and start cleaning up the mess.

When the fire was now steadily burning, Yuri moved towards their pantry and cursed as he saw their sparse food supply. Looks like they would need to visit the markets again.

Yuri remembered it was his turn to stock up, and cursed again.

“Well,” he exhaled, turning around to face the man he brought who was comfortably perched at one of their dining table’s stool, fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers. Those dark eyes momentarily flickered at him. “What do you want to eat?”

* * *

 

“Ransom is obviously the only way we can get rid of that man and at the same time acquire our money back.” JJ suddenly said as they settled for bed later on, with him contently snug at his soft bed and Yuri restless on the ground with only a flimsy quilt serving as a pathetic mattress. The intruder currently occupied Yuri’s room, the blond begrudgingly agreeing to it when the dark skinned man expressed he shan’t sleep on anything than a proper bed and JJ hurriedly quipping that as the person responsible for his ‘taking,’ Yuri should be the one securing the shorter man’s lodgings, a smug smirk lining his lips. “You said you kidnapped him outside the treasury room? Not anyone can just go there – only this country’s most important people.”

For some stupid and completely bizarre reason, none of them could deny the man anything.

And Yuri was certainly positive it was not because of the man’s unnaturally attractive face.

“I said I did not kidnap him! And I know,” Yuri grumbled before he sighed, momentarily pausing from turning around on his makeshift bed trying to find a comfortable position. It had been a long time since he last had to sleep on the ground and it was certainly taking a toll on him. “The man may have mentioned that before I had taken him.”

JJ scoffed but did not further comment, merely stating, “Then I’ll find out more details about him as you go out later today at the markets. He can’t stay longer here. He’s going to run our already sparse supply of money if he continues to eat as wasteful as he had earlier.” Much to Yuri’s frustration and JJ’s growing horror as he mentally calculated the expenses, the dark skinned man had spouted a long list of dishes and, when Yuri had finished making half of those (for they were lacking a lot more ingredients for the rest of the dishes,) had only proceeded on eating a spoonful’s of each dish before deeming himself full and demanding (well, he hadn’t really demanded, more of _inquired_ but his tone had been completely like those hoity-toity annoying aristocrats Yuri and JJ hated) his sleeping quarters.

Yuri huffed an affirmative as he finally found a comfortable position – half laying on his front with both arms splayed and right leg raised to line with his stomach as the left leg is left straightened. “Tomorrow then,” he muttered, already feeling his eyes closing.

JJ replied by blowing the candle lights, basking them in semi-darkness as the sun started peeking out of the sky.

* * *

 

“So,” JJ started, smiling charmingly at his house’s surprise, unwanted guest. This kind of smile had yet to fail him in acquiring even a person’s most guarded secret. He has no doubt this will break the other. They were currently at the living room waiting for Yuri to return from shopping, as none of them had eaten anything yet and the intruder had refused to eat anything that isn’t freshly made.

JJ had inwardly wept at that.

“With how last night turned out – which, by the way, I deeply apologize for. I’m usually far more laid back than that. Allow me to apologize by introducing myself and my roommate to you! I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy and the blond ball of rage that stormed out of the house earlier is Yuri Plisetsky. We’ve known each other for a while now, and absolutely abhor each other.” JJ grinned, successfully hiding his surprise when he felt himself preen when – although there were no changes to the other’s expression, those gorgeous hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes lit up in amusement, giving them this something that completely captured JJ’s attention. It was crazy.

“Please don’t ask why we’re currently living together, as all I’ll be able to tell is how much of a mistake that turned out to be.” Aha! There! A barely smile quirking at the other’s face before schooling back to stoicism. JJ would absolutely have this man eating at the palm of his hands in no time.

“A pleasure to meet you,” the intruder replied, deep rumbling voice sounding cool and pleasant to the ears JJ could imagine himself falling into a deep sleep into it. He hadn’t remembered the other man’s voice to be this calming last night.

But then again, JJ had been too agitated to see him beyond anything other than a general nuisance.

“My name is Otabek,” the intruder – _Otabek_ – continued, this time giving a small smile that did wonders to his already flawless appearance, completely capturing the breath that unconsciously slipped from JJ. He could honestly see why Yuri had decided to steal this man, and now that he was on the receiving end of this person’s complete attention, found himself not blaming the blond thief. JJ would have probably done the same thing.

But he wouldn’t have forgotten to take the jewel along.

“Otabek?” he inquired, putting it out as a question to inquire after the man’s family name. After all, knowing from which family he belonged to would help JJ calculate just how much exactly is Otabek’s worth.

Not surprising at all, Otabek didn’t bite. Guess he really does belong to those self-important aristocrats and was taught proper lessons on etiquette and whatnot.

Or maybe his parents had just taught him better at carelessly revealing his true identity to other people. But if that had been the case, then that would make a much more important person – far more than what Yuri and JJ and expected him to be.

The thieves may be completely far over in their heads if they thought this would be easy.

“Yes, Otabek.” The dark skinned man clarified, closing those gorgeous dark eyes and tilting his head slightly to the side, smile widening to a notch.

JJ sucked in air at the sight, stealing the breath that Otabek had captured back, though he couldn’t help but notice it wasn’t the same anymore. What the fuck was going on? Why, instead of having Otabek start dancing to JJ’s tune, he finds himself enamored with the mysterious man while the other remained indifferent?

“So I take it you’re called as Jean?” Otabek asked, head still tilted and smile not leaving, dark eyes inquisitive. “Or by our full name, Jean-Jacques?”

JJ had to subtly swallow the lump that suddenly formed on his throat when that rumbling deep hypnotizing voice sounded his name, finding himself more than affected. Oh hell, things weren’t looking good at all!

“Feel free to call me JJ!” He finally managed to say after a short pause, successfully managing to make his voice sound completely unaffected and got the careless grin back on his face.

What was taking Yuri so long? JJ doesn’t think he could survive another second with this man unscathed.

* * *

 

The crowd currently pushing him certainly was the reason why Yuri hated the markets.

Clutching tight on the bag of gold he had gotten after pawning off one of the jewels hanging on the turban of the man he stole last night, he quickly maneuvered over the narrow and over crowded streets towards the stalls he and JJ usually purchased from, keeping a wary eye on all the persons who bump unto him. After all, how insulting would that be if a mere street rat had managed to steal even a single piece of pea from him? JJ wouldn’t let it live down, not now in light of his current blunder in bringing home a man instead of the prized jewel.

He gnashed his teeth as he spat his order of three large chunks of beef at the vendor.

“Now you be careful today, young man.” The elder warned him as he packed Yuri’s purchase, motioning to somewhere behind Yuri. Yuri turned around in confusion. “There are hundreds of palace guards currently roaming around the city. If you and your partner had anything planned for tonight, I suggest you postpone it. Better not do anything until this whole fiasco settles itself.”

True to the old man’s words: a bunch of the palace guards were indeed roaming the place, observing and some were even stopping people to ask questions. Yuri hurriedly swallowed the lump that formed on his throat before turning back around to the vendor and throwing a careless, indifferent shrug.

“What’s the occasion?” He inquired, although he already had a good feeling as to the exact reason of the guards’ appearance. If they indeed were here to investigate further about Yuri’s blunder last night, then it would seem like the man Yuri stole wasn’t just anyone else if he had the whole palace’s special army running around looking for him.

The possibility of that man being a delegate from some other country was high.

Turns out his fears had been right.

“Heard someone very important got kidnapped last night right at the palace.” The vendor whispered, leaning his head close to Yuri as he handed the purchased good. “Royal Family’s desperate to have them back, as it’s a matter of national security. Castle’s giving out a huge and secret boon to anyone who could bring the person back or lead them to the kidnappers.” The vendor narrowed his eyes at Yuri. “You didn’t happen to be at the palace last night, didn’t you? Heard from JJ that you both were planning something big, and he currently is employed at the palace.”

Yuri loudly scoffed at the old man, roughly taking his package and glaring darkly, hoping against hope the other wouldn’t notice the slight shaking of Yuri’s hand. “As if. JJ and I are only interested on various cold and sparkly precious stones and metals. What use would we have of real, breathing humans?”

The meat vendor let out a boisterous laugh, reaching his hands out to Yuri and ruffling his hair, delighting in the loud protests Yuri released. “That’s what I thought! Run along now then back to your home, your partner is probably sprawled at your sofa about now moaning about being hungry.”

Yuri grumbled as he turned around, sprinting towards his home. He honesty doesn’t care about JJ’s stomach but he does have a very important thing to tell his partner.

They were definitely screwed.

* * *

 

“JJ had already told me your name,” was what greeted Yuri when he arrived home, adrenaline still pumping in his veins and desperate to talk with JJ about his discovery. Fuck this shit! It was just Yuri’s luck really that he managed to steal a very important man that the whole country’s monarchs wants desperately to be found.

Yuri doesn’t know whether to get intimidated with the sudden turn of events or cackle in glee.

He turned towards the source of the voice, finding the man currently the root of all his problems calmly lounging on the sofa, those hypnotizing dark eyes trained on him. JJ was nowhere in sight.

Yuri secretly swallowed to clear his throat. “Excuse me?” he snapped, dropping the basket he held unto the dining table.

The man rose from his seat, striding towards Yuri. “My name is Otabek. It’s nice to meet you, Yuri Plisetsky.” Now that the darkness of the night was not tampering with Yuri’s sight, he could now finally see in all his glory the man he stole. How those eyes were more chocolate brown instead of black, features sharper then when the shadows muted them – all rounding up to a face so inhumanely handsome it was unbelievable.

Yuri could feel his breath starting to thin.

Fuck, he honestly doesn’t need any more complications.

“Yes, well,” He stammered, the words coming out breathier than he expected. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he hurriedly cleared his throat to get rid of it. Luckily the man didn’t notice a thing. “It’s nice to meet you too. Do you know where my pathetic excuse of a roommate is?”

For some reason that elected an amused small smile from Otabek, the small action making _wonders_ to his already wonderful face.

Yuri’s soul just promptly left his body.

“He’s on his room,” the handsome man replied, still giving Yuri that amused smile, “Got bored waiting for you and claimed he’ll return sleeping.”

Yuri could do nothing more than nod in acknowledgment as he mindlessly walked towards JJ’s room, feeling dark eyes following him. When he entered the room and found JJ’s unsightly self sprawled disgracefully on his mattress staring blankly at the celling, he snapped out of the small trans he was in.

“We have to get rid of him!” He hurriedly hissed, startling the other to jolting up and give Yuri a wide eye stare.

“W-what?” JJ stammered, completely confused.

Yuri raked a hand through his long blond locks, frustrated beyond anything. This wasn’t the time for JJ’s moronic and idiotic self to rear its stupid head!

“There are guards all over the city looking for him.” Yuri explained, taking deep breaths at every pause to remain calm and not strangle the still confused shit in front of him. “Apparently, _him_ – the unknown entity outside this room, Otabek – is some foreign dignitary’s son and the palace desperately wants him back. It’s a matter of national security.” Those words finally sank through the other’s barely used brain, blue eyes widening even further in alarm.

“Fuck!” JJ expressed, standing up from his bed to pace around in circles.

“Exactly!” a sarcastic smile graced Yuri’s lips, finally glad that they were going somewhere. “That’s why that man needs to disappear quickly.”

JJ paused in his pacing, giving Yuri a horrified expression. “Are you suggesting we kill him?”

The exact horrified expression was mirrored on Yuri’s face, probably even doubled. “What? NO!” He hurriedly exclaimed, “That wasn’t what I meant! I _mean_ we need to hurriedly send out a ransom note so that we can return him quickly!”

JJ scoffed. “Well, that’s not going to be my problem. You brought him here. _You_ get rid of him.”

“What?!” Yuri exploded, staring in disbelief at the traitor. _What the fuck???_ “This has become you’re problem too!”

“Not if I have anything to about it.” _This fucking bastard-_

“I have a proposal.” A sudden dep voice intervened, making both Yuri and JJ jump in their places and hurriedly turn towards the door where Otabek was standing, stoic expression back in place.

Yuri and JJ’s guards were back on high.

“What?” JJ asked, eyeing the intruder suspiciously, inching closer to his nightstand where his sword was resting. Yuri remained silent, hand already clutched on the knife strapped on his thigh.

Otabek’s expression never wavered.

“I don’t want to return yet. So will you hear me out? I promise it’ll benefit you too.” The dark skinned man said.

Both Yuri and JJ looked at each other, contemplating.


End file.
